Picking Up The Pieces
by dragontamer214
Summary: How do you go about picking up the pieces of an old life? How do you go on when in your heart you begin to understand? There is no going back (4rmLOTR)After war things are trying to get back to normal.


Picking Up The Pieces

Disclaimer- I own none of this. It's all JK Rowling's. I own the plot, even the sayings I put at the beginning of the chapters aren't mine. sighI need a moment...sobs

Let us together rebuild this world,

that we may share in days of peace.

Lord Of The Rings (Return of the King)

Harry looked at the utter disaster that surrounded him. Bodies lay scattered as far as the unaided eye could see, blood painting the grass red. It was finished. He had finally defeated Voldemort, he had won. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a burden had been relieved. He turned and saw Hermione limping towards him, her leg seemingly broken.

He walked over to her, his pace slow and weary. It seemed like an eternity before the couple reached each other. When Hermione was within reach Harry pulled her into a hug. He felt her shoulders shaking and began stroking her hair soothingly. "Shh......it's over." He soothed, the words a sigh. He couldn't seem to tire of saying those words. It was over. The prophesy that had long plagued his life was fulfilled, all would be well. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

Hermione nodded against him, her tears subsiding. She looked up at Harry and saw how.....different he looked. He was no longer the care-free boy she had met on the Hogwarts Express. He had grown more masculine and less lanky, but that wasn't what had changed so much. His once-sparkling green eyes told of untold horrors he had seen. At the age of seventeen this boy had more wisdom than some of the most respected scholars.

Harry looked down at Hermione and then back at the catastrophe of the battle field. He turned and saw his best mate, Ron Weasley on the ground in a pool of blood. He felt his blood run cold. He let go of Hermione and made his way over to Ron as quickly as he could.

Hermione's gaze followed the direction Harry was traveling and she gasped when she laid eyes on Ron. She stumbled behind Harry, blinded by tears, trying to reach her fallen friend.

Harry reached Ron first and fell to his knees beside Ron. He quickly saw Ron was alive, but only just. Life was leaving his blue eyes as each prolonged second passed. Harry felt Hermione drop down beside him and heard her sobs, but his attention wasn't on her.

Ron coughed , blood coming from his mouth as he did. He tried to sit up but was gently guided back to a laying position by Hermione. He could feel the life draining from him and he found himself wishing it was over. The pain in his abdomen was unbearable, and the sight of his own blood enough to nauseate him. He then realized they were talking to him.

Harry looked at the source of all the blood and had to shut his eyes to try to block the tears. That didn't stop them, he felt a sob break his throat and he reopened his eyes to see Ron's unfocused eyes.

Ron tried to strain his ears to hear what Harry was saying, but his voice seemed a thousand miles away. Ron couldn't even focus on his face. He took in a shuddering breath, feeling cold as ice. He suddenly knew he was going to die.

As it became harder to breathe Ron saw flashes of his life pass before his eyes. He was outside playing with Bill and Charlie, he was sitting on the Hogwarts Express across from Harry and both exchanged a glance as a girl with bushy brown hair came into the cart asking after a toad, then he was on a giant chess board on top a horse as a life-size Queen came at him. The images went on and on. But one hit him like a fist. The Yule Ball. He saw Lavender , looking as beautiful as a goddess, smiling up at him. He closed his eyes painfully, tears slipping down his cheeks and mixing with his blood. He knew he would never see her again.

"Ron! Come on stay with us." Harry pleaded. Things weren't suppose to happen like this. Ron wasn't supposed to die. He couldn't die. Then they wouldn't be a trio, they wouldn't be 'the golden trio' they'd be 'the golden duo'. Somehow it just wasn't the same. Harry had a feeling things would never be the same.

He gripped Ron's hand with his own, oblivious to the blood that was now soaking into his robes. He could tell Hermione was next to him crying softly, but he felt as if he was watching this from someone else's body.

Ron's grip on Harry's hand tightened as his breathing became more frantic. He closed his darkening blue eyes in pain, his breath hitching. His grip slowly lessened on Harry's hand.

"No, Ron...."Hermione sobbed. She buried her face in Ron's robes as if clinging to him would keep him alive.

Harry choked on his tears as he watched Ron slowly begin to fade.

Ron's grip continued to lessen, his head beginning to fall slowly. Then, as if in slow motion, his head hit the ground and his hand fell beside him limply. The eyes that were once full of life were now vacant. Ron Weasley was dead.

Harry put his hands over Ron's eyes, shutting them. He sat back and put an arm around Hermione, pulling her to him. Harry found he was unable to take his eyes from Ron's body. His best mate was dead. He just couldn't come to grips with that. It was like a nightmare he couldn't wake from. The only difference was, when he awoke, the torment would follow.

Hermione shut her eyes as she clung to Harry. She sobbed until she was exhausted. She looked up when she heard nearing footsteps and saw Remus Lupin coming towards them. He saw Ron and stopped dead in his tracks. "Is he...?"

Harry's pained look was the only answer Remus needed. He hung his head and fought back the threatening tears. Ron had been his apprentice for the past two years and in that time he and Remus had grown close. Remus had actually let himself get close to someone after the death of his last remaining friend, Sirius. Lupin had seemed to close up after Sirius was gone. He then realizes how utterly alone he was.

Lupin had begun to doubt his judgment. The men who had been his friend had all deceived him in some way. Sirius was the only one who didn't really deceive him, but he had known about James and Lily.

See in Lupin's Hogwarts days he had been absolutely smitten with Lily Evans. The problem was, so was James. And James Potter always got the girl he wanted. Lupin had eventually got over his pride, but soon after they were both murdered by his other 'friend' Peter Pettigrew.

But Ron had brought Lupin out of his depression. He had made him realize not everyone was bad. Though there was a vast age difference he still found himself out with Ron for 'boys night out' as they called it. Ron had a way with people. His sense of humor and his wit mixed in with his temper were sure to bring a smile to anyone's face. He would miss him.

Remus was brought from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned in surprise to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him his face solemn.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Ron was a fine lad." Dumbledore said, addressing them all. He then turned and walked away, leaving them to mourn their loss.

From across the battle field Draco Malfoy watched as Dumbledore talked to the three grief-stricken people and felt a twinge of jealousy. He had acted as a spy for The Order and yet had still not gained The Trio's trust. He had killed his own father. It seemed he was destined to spend his life as an outcast.

For some reason Draco turned to the castle that was once an academy for wizardry and witchcraft, but was taken by Voldemort. Though the west wing was in shambles it still looked grand. He had know idea why he was going back in there, he had finally gotten out, but he knew he should for some unknown reason.

He followed his feet and soon found himself in the dungeons. He flinched at the smell of death that clung to the walls. Though some would say death had no smell, they had clearly never lived through a war. The putrid smell was enough to make even the strongest of men sick to the stomach.

A movement to Draco's right made him turn quickly, his wand drawn. He looked through the darkness and saw flaming red hair in the far corner of the room. He squinted and began to edge closer. Once he was close enough to see who it was he was visibly startled.

Hunched in the far corner sitting with her knees drawn up to her chin, a thread-bare blanket drawn tight around her, sat Ginny Weasley.

Draco lowered his wand and saw she was trembling. He frowned. The youngest of the Weasley mob had been missing for the past four months. Not that he ever paid attention to what went on in the Ginny's life, but one was bound to overhear something, or so he told himself.

He looked closer and saw that Ginny was in a bad state. Her robes were torn to the point of indecency and her skin was marred with hideous bruising. He felt a stab of guilt, though he wasn't willing to admit why.

He reached out a hand for her to take and was taken aback when Ginny whimpered and tried to scoot further in the corner. He suddenly saw the swell of her stomach and visibly started. His anger reached a peak. He had known the death eaters had no remorse, but to imprison and beat an expecting woman was atrocious.

He took a steadying breath, knowing that if his thoughts kept going as they were he would soon be angry and most likely scare her. He then squatted down on his haunches in front of her. He noticed the way Ginny's eyes were guarded and she was stock-still, ready to bolt. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco didn't know where the comment had come from, but he did feel the burning need to assure her she was safe. He then reached out a hand again, only this time slowly so she could ascertain his intentions. Truthfully, her actions were steadily breaking his heart.

Ginny looked up at the man with silver hair warily, her eyes studying him as she tried to gage him. He wore the cloak of a Death Eater, and a closer look at his forearm proved that he also bore the Dark Mark. But there was something about the man's eyes that were so familiar. The molten steel color of them were like deep waters, you never knew what was lurking in their depths.

She hesitantly withdrew one hand from the cloth that served as a blanket and placed it in his, the whole time looking into his eyes.

It did not go unnoticed to Draco that she was so hesitant, that this was so unlike the Ginny he knew, the Ginny he loved. Yes, he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Ginny Weasley. Though he'd be damned if he'd ever admit it.

He wasn't suppose to fall in love with her. It was just another thing he had to do as a spy for The Resistance. He knew Ginny was alive, he knew it well. But the problem was he didn't get to see her after a particular incident. One that had nearly cost him both of their lives.

__

flashback

Draco walked into the Great Hall, his head angled down in the proper show of 'respect'. He scanned the room with a quick flick of his eyes and was startled when he saw the flash of flaming red hair. He knew that hair anywhere. He was about to do a double-check when he remembered his role he was to be playing and turned his eyes forward.

Lucius stood to the right of Voldemort, his democratic nose angled up as always. Though his face was hidden by the mask that all Death Eaters wore since the World Cup, there was no mistaking the silvery hair or the powerful manner that surrounded him. A quick glance confirmed that Lucius's hand was on his wand, as always.

As he neared the Dark Lord he brought his gaze to rest on the face of Tom Riddle. Voldemort had taken much time looking for a potion or spell to regain his youth. He finally found one. Resulting in his re-embodiment he returned to full power, and his wrath was released on the Wizarding world.

Draco finally reached the steps before Riddle's thrown and bowed with a flourish of his robes. He kept his eyes on the ground that was only a few inches away from his nose until he was ordered to stand. He did so gracefully, his demeanor as dominant as his father's. He managed not to flinch when his eyes locked with those of Tom Riddle.

"Ah young Malfoy, about time you graced us with your presence. Care to tell me where you've been?" Riddle ridiculed.

"I was unaware I was needed and merely took a walk on the grounds to clear my head, or is that a crime now milord?" Draco replied silkily. In truth he had flooed over to Grimmuald Place to inform Dumbledore of Riddle's next attack whereabouts, but he wasn't about to admit that.

"Very cocky, your son Lucius." Riddle stated, clearly amused. He sat back in his chair, slumping in it much as a teenager would, resting his elbows on either armrest before looking back to Draco.

"Indeed. A thousand apologies milord, my son seems to forget his place, or rather his tongue."

Draco watched this, seemingly disinterested. In all reality he was busy scanning the surrounding crowd for that flash of fiery locks again. He turned his eyes subtly, scanning for her. He knew she was here somehow. He knew it.

"Boy, I have brought you a present." Riddle said, bringing Draco's eye's back to him.

"A present?" Draco scoffed. "And what have I done to deserve this high honor?"

"Feeding us The Order's plans of course. We would not have been able to have taken this fortress had it not been for you, so I have deemed you worthy of a present for your duties." Riddle sneered.

Something about the way Riddle was talking made him wonder what he was playing at. He knew one thing for sure, this present_ was nothing more than a trap._

With a snap of his fingers Riddle sat back in his seat, a smug smile plastered on his face.

Draco's eyes flicked to the door to Riddle's right to see two men bringing out a struggling red-headed woman. He was for once glad for the mask they wore, glad it could hide the way his jaw clenched.

The two unrecognizable Death Eaters threw Ginny to the ground and kicked her so that she was on her knees, her arms wrapped around her stomach, coughing. The larger of the two grabbed her hair, bringing her to a sitting position.

Draco could not tear his eyes from her. She was bloodied and bruised, her eyes pained. He wanted nothing more than to rush to her and hug her, to fight off the demons threatening her. But he knew he could do no such thing.

Instead he turned cold eyes back to Riddle. "This is a present? Really you go all out Riddle." Draco scoffed, hoping his voice was steady. Though you could not tell from his exterior act, Draco's heart threatened to beat it's way from his very chest.

He risked another glance at Ginny and locked eyes with her. He knew as soon as their eyes met they'd be caught. But now that it had happened, at the very least Draco could act upon his will. He whipped out his wand, pointing it at her captors. "Let her go." He said, his voice as cold as ice.

A glance at Ginny told him he was scaring her, but at the moment he'd rather scare her than loose her. He held his wand steady until the two captors had taken several steps backwards, away from Ginny, before hurrying to her side.

He knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders protectively, as if daring anyone to try and harm her while he was there. Another glance to Ginny told him she was shocked that he had blown his cover, for her, but he couldn't think of anything he'd do different if it saved her life.

"So your true colors have been revealed young Draco." Riddle mocked, standing.

Draco glared defiantly at Riddle, his hatred for him escalating by the second. He felt Ginny shaking slightly and knew that seeing Riddle was scaring her, though he couldn't imagine why. She had fought him as Voldemort and yet as a young man she was terrified of him, Well this is no time to ask questions. He turned his attention to Riddle again though he was whispering soft reassurances to Ginny.

"How touching. Dieing together does seem the romantic fathom, doesn't it?" Riddle said, his voice mocking an animated character from a muggle cartoon. He laughed, as did the rest of his followers. "But, I'd say that was the easy way out for a traitor. Instead, I believe he should be let free." Riddle said, his eyes narrowing.

Draco returned the glare, his eyes wary. What was Riddle up to? Surely he wouldn't let Draco off the hook so easily.

"Bring the girl to me."

Two Death Eaters rushed forward to where Draco sat hunched slightly over Ginny, shielding her body with his own. One threw Draco off of her while the other grabbed Ginny. Ginny was kicking and struggling, making the servant's job hell.

"Ginny!"

Ginny was taken to the steps and thrown down on the stairs in front of the threatening 'youth'. She coughed up a bit of blood on the floor and forced herself to look at Riddle's shoes. She could not bring her eyes to his. She hadn't the willpower nor the strength to deal with childhood fears as well as newfound ones.

Riddle leaned forward and took Ginny's chin in his hand, smirking when she tugged her chin free. "Still as fiery as ever Ginevra. We shall have to....tame....this wild spirit of yours."

Ginny's eyes widened, though she didn't comprehend what Riddle meant by that. She was no horse to me tamed. She was about to inform him of this when Draco's enraged voice rang through the hall.

"Let her go Riddle!" Draco demanded, struggling against the Death Eaters restraining him. His eyes had gone a deep gray, the color they always reached when he was angered. But the deadly glare he was giving Riddle was enough to make even the strongest man rethink his actions, if only so temporarily.

Voldemort, however, wasn't a man. He possessed not even the tiniest shred of humanity. So while the others were visibly startled he merely laughed. The laugh would remind one of nails on a chalkboard.

He snapped his fingers again and two other servants came and grabbed either of Ginny's arms hauling her to a standing position.

Riddle then stood up, his dark black robes sweeping behind him menacingly. He stepped loftily down the steps until he reached where Ginny was being held and ran a calloused hand down her cheek.

Ginny shivered involuntarily at the feel of his icy hand on her face. She shut her eyes, trying to block out the image of him standing tauntingly in front of her. She was miserably sore, at least two of her ribs were broken or fractured, her ankle was sprung and she was bruised all over. All she wanted to do was get out of here and go home to curl up in bed and sleep away this nightmare, but she had the feeling she would not see home for a long time to come.

"Very good observation love." Riddle sneered from in front of her, dropping his hand back to his side. He then strode lazily over to where Draco was being held still.

He came to a stop in front of Draco and stopped, his hands clasped behind his back. "You made a huge mistake young Malfoy, when you deceived us. And now," Riddle began, letting his sentence hang to draw out the anticipation. "You will have to live your life knowing your actions condemned the girl you loved." Riddle ended, his last words a vile sneer.

Draco's eyes temporarily before a rage over took him. He began thrashing, elbowing one Death Eater in the ribs, kicking the other in the shin. He was almost loose when more Death Eaters came and held him still, five in all.

"If you lay one bloody hand on her-!" Draco bellowed, his face red with rage. He was glaring at Riddle, his look deadly. If looks could kill Tom Riddle would already have died about a thousand deaths and been in hell-where he rightfully belonged.

"Gentlemen show Mr. Malfoy the way out." Riddle said, cutting Draco's threat off. He then turned away from them as if he had lost interest in the show and decided to find something better to do.

Draco let out a cry of rage as he was being pulled out of the Great Hall, looking over his shoulder trying to get a glimpse of Ginny.

Riddle said something in hushed tones to Lucius who in turn sneered and turned to Ginny, drawing his wand and aiming it at her. When he was about a foot away from her he shouted a curse that Draco had heard too many times before.

"Crucio!"

Draco struggled against his captors even more giving several black eyes and bloodied lips, but soon the writhing form of Ginny vanished from his sight and he was taken to a room with a fireplace on the far wall.

The Death Eater with jet black hair stepped forward to grab a handful of the powder and threw it into the flames. The fire hissed for a few seconds before turning a bright shade of green. Draco was then thrust into the fire and one of the Death Eaters said 'grimmuald palace'.

End of Flashback

Draco shook his head slightly, knowing this wasn't the time or place to be reminiscing. He looked at Ginny again and saw her looking at him uncertainly. He knew if he kept spacing out she was going to become afraid of him, thinking he was mentally unstable or something. He helped her slowly to her feet.

Ginny stood slowly and carefully, all her weight on her right foot. She then shifted to distribute her weight more evenly but cried out in pain when a blinding pain went through her left ankle.

Draco caught Ginny as her leg gave out, confused but remembering that he knew not the extent of her injuries. He put one arm under back and the other in the bend of her knees, lifting her to his chest. He felt her stiffen.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated, his heart breaking all the more at her distrust. He knew he shouldn't take it personally, Merlin knows what she'd been through the past four months. He only knew he should take things slowly so not to scare her.

He began down the long passageway until he came to the main doors. Thankfully he had left them open when he entered, because otherwise to open then he would need to set Ginny down. He stepped outside and felt Ginny grimace. He looked down and saw her covering her eyes from the sunset that was illuminating the grounds.

He sighed, realizing yet again he had know idea what she had undergone or how long it had been since she had seen the sun. He shifted her slightly so to not drop her and felt her rest her head against his shoulder. He took this as a good sign and kissed her forehead lightly, so not to disturb her.

The sound of voices and hurried footsteps reached his ears and he looked up to see Potter and mudblood coming to him at a run, or as close to one as they could. He subconsciously tightened his hold on Ginny ever so slightly.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried, wiping at the tears streaming down her face.

Potter was the first to reach them and before Draco could protest was beginning to take Ginny away from Draco. He put an arm under her back and the other beside Draco's under her legs and was about to take her when she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Harry was so shocked he let go immediately. Draco was thankful he hadn't released _his _hold on Ginny because Potter would just have dropped her to the ground. Draco turned his attention to Ginny and sat on the stairs behind them.

Her whimpers mixed with her sobs and her hands were fisted in Draco's robes. "Shh.....Gin it's okay..." Draco soothed, stroking her hair lightly. He knew his actions might scare her more so he moved his hand slowly down her hair and when she turned her head more into his shirt he took it as encouragement and began stroking her hair and whispering calming words to her.

The look on Harry and Hermione's face would have been priceless if this had been under any other circumstances. Harry's jaw was slack and Hermione's hand was to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What did you do to her??" Harry demanded.

The look Draco sent Harry shut of the flow of accusations that had been coming.

Dumbledore and Lupin were suddenly there, both having compassionate looks on their faces, though Harry could not distinguish whom it was for, Draco or Ginny.

Dumbledore came next to Draco and looked down at Ginny, who in turn looked up at him fearfully, clutching to Draco tighter. His eyes softened all the more. He averted his gaze, accepting that the youngest Weasley was scared of him, and probably many others, at the moment.

Harry and Hermione were far from accepting it though. Hermione decided to try her luck and stepped forward and knelt next to Ginny putting a hand on her arm. She then saw the swell in Ginny's belly and gripped Ginny's arm without realizing it.

Ginny began shaking and gripping Draco's robes tighter, obviously unnerved by the touch. He knew this before she even started shaking and slapped Hermione's hand away. He gave her a death glare, daring her to upset Ginny further.

Hermione took her queue and stepped back, her face solemn. She looked at Harry inquisitively but he only shrugged, putting an arm around her. She returned to the young woman who was receiving all of the attention and felt her heart go out to her, though she knew not what had put her in this state.

Harry looked at Ginny worriedly and ran a hand through his hair, a restless habit he had developed in his sixth year.

"Draco, a word...or several." Dumbledore requested his hands in his robes fumbling with something.

Draco looked down at Ginny and saw she was looking between him and Dumbledore, though mostly at him. He shifted his hold on her so his arms were no longer around her and set her on the steps next to him. "I'll be right back."

Draco walked over to where Albus stood, a ways away from the group of survivors. "Yes headmaster?"

"I must ask something of you. But first I want you to know your other option. Mr. Malfoy, all signs point to Ms Weasley having amnesia, whether short term or other I am uncertain, but she has forgotten everything concerning the war, only knows fear. I know how deep your feelings for Ms Weasley run Master Malfoy, but she may never remember the time you shared. On the other hand, she may remember everything. If you decide you cannot live with all the 'what ifs', then you may have your memory modified."

Draco stared at his headmaster, trying to let everything he had just been told sink in. Ginny never remembering? Forgetting Ginny? Draco shook his head. He could never allow someone to take away his memories of his time with Ginny. They were the one thing he held dear, that is besides the woman herself. "I'd rather live with the hope than loosing the only one who ever brought me any hope to begin with." Draco finally said.

"Now Mr. Malfoy, you do understand she may never remember?" Albus clarified. He looked over his half-moon spectacles at Draco, reading the emotions on his face like a book.

"Yes." Draco stated firmly. "I don't want to forget the things that made me who I am now headmaster, or the people who got me here."

"I see, well in that case I have a favor to ask of you. Ms Weasley seems to be afraid of people, save you. To bring her back to her home or Hogwarts could prove traumatic to her, and with the added deaths of the people she once knew....well I do not believe she fit to undergo that kind of impact." Dumbledore said, obviously beating around the house...or bush...however the muggle saying went.

Draco raised one elegant eyebrow in question. "What are you getting to headmaster?"

"Always were an impatient one weren't you young Draco? Very well. I would ask of you to take Ms Weasley to your flat until school resumes."

Draco tried not to let his thoughts run wild. Ginny? Going to his flat? All summer? It sounded like a dream come true to him, but then reality came back full force. Ginny might not remember him the whole summer. The thought chilled him but he quickly halted that train of thought. Ginny needed him. That was that.

"Of course professor. I would only be too happy to take care of Ginny until scho- wait, school? It's actually going to be ready by the end of the summer?" Draco asked surprised. Hogwarts's glary had been diminished when Voldemort had taken it, and it was now a symbol of pain and death rather than the hope it once stood for.

"The school may start a little later than it use to, but yes it will be restored in time. We need to try to get things back to normal as much as possible."

Draco nodded and turned when he heard Harry's exasperated 'What's her problem anyways?'. His eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Ginny had backed up till she was nearly in a corner and Harry was giving her an accusing glare while Hermione was trying to assure him Ginny wasn't herself just yet. He strode over there and Harry stepped between him and Ginny. Bad move.

"What did you do to her Malfoy? What spell's she under?" Harry raged, grabbing the lapels of Draco's robes and pulling on them sharply so he was in Draco's face.

Draco threw Harry's arms off and punched him in the jaw. "I didn't do anything to her Potter and it'd be best if you remembered that."

Harry was ALMOST surprised by the bitterness that was hidden in Draco's voice but shook away any thought of sympathy.

Draco walked past him and went strait to Ginny. He knelt beside her and put a hand out cautiously to let her decide whether he was a threat or not. He finally pulled her into his arms again and picked her up, feeling her slip her arms around his neck and bury her face in his shoulder. He walked past the protesting Harry and Hermione and went to the apparation point and with a snap of air they were gone.

A/N: So, how's it going? Do you like it? Hate it? Input appreciated! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. But I'm working on three fics at the moment so otherwise I wont worry about it for a while....so leave a review! It'll only take a minute and it'll make my day!!!


End file.
